The Threads of Fate
by Redcap
Summary: The titans meet some mysterious people, old and new enemys arise, friendships made and broken. All hell breaks loose! Multiple times!


"And what will you be having this morning sirs?" the waitress asked the two people sitting on the veranda outside the resteraunt. They where on the third floor inside of Jump City's mall, overlooking the rest of the of the various stores. The waitress couldn't help but feel that the two young men were...odd. One looked like an albino, almost unhealthy white skin and spiked white hair. Black sunglasses covered his eyes. The way he sat was odd too, neither relaxed or tense, he just sat there reading a newspaper.

"Two coffees, black." the other said. He too was wierd.His skin was the colour of dark metal and his hair, as with his eyes, were silver. He sat legs sprawled under the table and one arm draped over the rail. They wore white shirts and blue jeans, both's sets were tattered and dirty

"Well," she said "Would you like moka or vanil.." she was cut off be the albino.

"Coffee. Black. Two of them." his voice monotone, gaze never leaving the paper.

"Riiight. Sorry sirs, they will be ready in a second." she smiled nervously and quickly walked away to get there orders.

The dark skinned one smiled faintly "I think you scared her."

"She asked us what we wanted then tryed to alter what we said. It is growing annoyingly hard to get plain coffee these days."

"True, true." he nodded his head "Anything intresting in there?" he asked.

The albino threw the paper on the table and said "TEEN TITANS STOP BANK ROBBERY."

"So this town has heros?" he looked it over.

"Apparently." he replied.

When the waitress arrived with there coffees she saw the headlines and smiled." We're lucky to have those Titans. They've stopped alot of criminals in this city. If it..." she was cut of again by the albino.

"How much." he asked, voice still monotone.

Taken back it took her a second to reply "Uhh..six forty-seven." he took a ten out of his pocket and gave it to her. She accepted it and walked away a little angrier than before.

The dark hair chuckled abit "So we still gonna go north-west?" His companion nodded. Shrugging, he went to take a sip of his coffee when a loud crash sounded and the rumbling caused him to spill the scalding drink on himself. "Ghaa! Damn it all!"

The albino looked over the rail and saw a massive stone creature pick a car off the pedestal where it was set up for the winner of a raffle. The golem threw the car into a shop on the second floor across from them. People scattered from the thing sceaming. A few were not lucky enough and were smashed aside by fists of granite as the golem stomped through the area.

"Hero time." the albino said after draining his coffee in one gulp. He stood, cracked his neck, then began to emit mist.

Looking up from his now stained shirt he saw the behemoth below then looked to his friend. Armour made of ice be began to surround his form

The silver haired one's face went serious "Don't," his body got bulkier as the ice grew "No!" he shouted as the now fully armoured figure lifted off the ground on a platform of ice and glided down to the stone beast.

He stood, took a deep breathe, cracked his knuckles, whispered "This is gonna suck." to himself then vaulted over the railing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin looked around as he walked through the debris scattered around the the entrance to the mall. Shops had been ripped apart, the trees that had been growing under the vast skylight that was the roof were embeded in walls. A Honda on the second floor. In some spots the srone walls had run like melted wax.

"Dude, either Cinderblock is passing a stone or someone beat us to him." Beastboy said as he morphed from a bird.

" Yeah man." Cyborg said from afar " Theres ice everywhere and like..shredded stuff. Cinderblock doesn't use ice or shred."

"Yeah..." Robin said. Then thought "'Passing a stone'?"

A chimming sound interupted is thinking. He pulled out his communicater and Starfire's voice came out.

"Robin you must come quickly! Raven and I have located the Cinderblock and two people are engaged in battle with it! We are in the south-eastern area!"

"Alright Star." he pocketed the communicater then started to run down the hall "TITANS MOVE!" he shouted to Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Who in there right mind would fight Cinderblock." Beastboy shouted to Cyborg.

The android shrugged, began to run after Robin and said "We would."

"Yeah well.." Beastboy morphed into a cheetahand ran down the hall with his teammates.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark skinned boy's body pivoted in the air and his foot slammed across Cinderblocks head as the beast slipped hapazardly across the now frozen floor. Landing he sprung forth and let loose a flurry of punches into the golems gut, the air around him crackling with unseen energies. Cinderblock was driven back along the ice until he hit a wall. Smiling slightly, he dived to the side. His friend swung in on his platform and drove it into the beasts head. The wall way under the pressure and the combatents found themselves outside.

"Allright?" the armoured albino asked.

"Of course." he half smiled. Then his eyes widened.

The albino spun and attempted to create a barier but was miliseconds to slow as the flag pole Cinderblock had ripped out of the ground cracked against his body and sent him threw a new hole in the side of the mall.

"Crap!" dark skin shouted then was forced to leave his companion to fate as another swing of the pole smacked into the place where he had just been standing

The constant ducking, weaving and jumping had force him back into the mall as Cinderblock stomped and swung after him.

Then he slipped and hit the ground hard. Rubbing his head he remembered the ground was covered in ice. Damn it all!

A shadow fell across him.

Looking up he saw a stoney visage.

"Damn it all." he said out loud.

Cinderblock drove the pole downward at his head. "CRAP!" he yelled and the tip collided with his skull. His hands reached up and grabed the pole and with all his might he began to push back. Muscles of steel and muscles of granite struggled against each other. Ghostly blue energy crackled around Wraith's body. A smell of ozone filled the air. Inch by inch the pole was lifted off his head. A frown formed on Cinderblocks face.

Crud. Crud. Crud! CRUD! Was all that was going through the pinned teen's mind. He gritted his teeth, more and more energy warped the air around him and the pole. His mouth opened to what Cinderblock figured was a yell of deffiance, but he could not here it through the storm of noise that now filled his ears. The blue wind swirled, glass shattered, the ground beneath them cracked. Cinderblock felt a thunderclap in his chest and the pole shot upwards. The granite beast stumbled back clutching his face. Through blurry vision he saw something glowing green fly at him.

Starfire rocketed through the air, fists slamming into Cinderblocks chest, knocking him a few stores away. She then prodeced to pummel him with starbolts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt like crap. Complete and utter crap. He had never had to put so much power into that before. I'm lucky to still have a head he thought. Aching arms stretched to the side, he slowly calmed his breathing down, and rested.

"Dude, you alright?"

"Nhhg,"dark skin groaned slightly and opened one silver eye. Standing above him in purple and black tights was what could be best described as,"Are keebler elves supposed to be green?" he asked out loud. The elf frowned.

"Guess you are...wait, aren't there supposed ta be two of you.

His eyes snapped open. "Frost!" He jumped up then ran a couple shops over to where he thought his companion had been knocked.

Beastboy started to go after him but cyborg yelled for him to come and help with Cinderblock. He looked out the hole, then ran towards the fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire yelled as she threw volley after volley of starbolts at the golem, pounding him into a Wal-mart. She flew in after him and landed an uppercut on his jaw. A gravely laugh came forth. Unfazzed, Cinderblock reached out and grabbed Starfire's leg.

She let out an 'EEP!' then was slammed into the ground. Cinderblock then whipped her to the side where she plowed into four rows of discount furniture. Satisfied at that, Cinderblock began to march out.

As soon as he stepped out though, he was met by a damaged car encased in black energy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark metal teen rounded the corner inside the store and looked around. Nothing. He had found the hole where he had come in but, no sign of the iceman. He drew in a deep breath and turned to his left.

...and there he was, standing there with his arms crossed. "Took you long enough." he said calmly.

"Yeah well.." he shrugged. He listened for a second. "Sounds like they got the bastard." he said to himself "Disappear time?"

He nodded slightly "Indeed." The frozen plate armour had vanished by then, he began to walk out the hole he had made coming in. The albino stopped, looked at the clothes littering the floor then to his friend he said "Up for a wardrobe change?" but the teen was already rumaging through the assorted stuff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinderblock brought his forarm up and block a blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon then swung his other arm at Beastboy who was charging at him in the form of a rhino. He knock Beastboy aside but from behind came Robin swinging his bo-staff in a massive arch. There was a resounding thwack as it smacked him between the eyes. Cinderblock then fell right to the ground as an enraged Tamaranian threw the already totaled car at the back of his legs. He opened his eyes with a gravely groan in time to see a giant green elephent butt fall onto his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark skinned teen picked up a long brown leather coat from a fallin rack. One of its sleeves were torn so he ripped the entire sleeve off at the seem, then took the other off aswell. Smiling to himself he yelled "Eh! Looked what I scored!" the albino looked at his companion and shook his head slightly.

"Whats the matter? Jealous?" he joked. Still smiling he slipped it on and picked up the small pile of clothes he had gathered.

"Put the clothes down now." came a monotonous voice. Dark skin's brow furled it, sounded too feminen to be his friend. He looked at the entrance of the shop where a girl in a blue cloak had flown in. The hood was up so he couldn't really see her face.

He raised an eyebrow above his new silver shades he had picked up "Shouldn't you be fighting Rocko over there with youre friends?"

She floated towards the ground and replied "They can stop Cinderblock on there own. Put the clothes on the ground, they aren't yours." voice still monotone.

"Spoils of victory." the albino said simply, voice also monotone.

"Heh. It's like stereo." Wraith said. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"We thank you for for your help but that doesn't give you the right to steel." she said. Her eyes began to glow grey slightly.

"No," the albino replied dryly with a half smile, still kneeling on the ground where he had begun to pick up his pile "but it does give us the cahnce to." and with that his hand touched the ground and a wave of mist shot forth, creating a wall of ice between them and the girl.

"Well then." he said standing up. They both turned towards the hole in the side of the mall when out of the corner of his eye he saw something.

The albino said "On my mark run."

Dark skin turned with a confused look on his face. He looked at the ice wall then. A black portal had emerged on it, and out came the girl, grey energy surrounding her.

"Surrender now or..." she was interupted by a blast behind her that sent shards of ice flying everywhere.

A whistle sounded.

"Yo Raven! Where those other guys at." Cyborg asked as he and the others came through the opening.

The obsidian shield that had encased her during the blast faded. She looked around.

They were gone, as was the clothes they had gathered.

Raven turned and sent a death glare at the cybernetic teen.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Raven?" Robin asked expectantly.

She turned to her friends "Gone."


End file.
